Insomnia
by Mendori-chan
Summary: It just goes to show that sleeplessness is one of the major ingredients for fluff. HoroTamao


Author's Notes: I thought of this really short plot at about 2 am in the morning, when insomnia attacked me. I just thought that Horo horo and Tamao could have something similar to that.

The quote below was taken from a chatroom while I was monitoring it (and I had no load so I couldn't chat either…) Therefore, I have full disclaimers on that one as well as the characters in this story.

================

Insomnia 

**By: Mendori-chan**

================

The constant falling of snowflakes outside the household were delicately making their descent from the heavens, covering the earth below. It was already past midnight and the thick blankets that concealed the residents of the Asakura household kept each of them warm. They were all fast asleep already, wandering off to dreamland…

That is, except for one.

Tossing himself from the thoughts in his head, he sighed with his head buried in his pillow, murmuring something about sheep. He was trying to sleep for the past hour but only to realize that insomnia had attacked him again. An exasperated sleepy look spread across his face as he ran his fingers through his azure hair in frustration.

"I can't sleep," he moaned, twisting himself violently to the side of his tatami mat. "Why does it have to be now? I need to _S-L-E-E-P_. Is that too much to ask??"

It was highly unusual for Horokeu Usui to be an insomniac since he needed a LOT of rest just to escape Pilica's tortuous training and wrath the next morning. But who was he kidding?

He just couldn't sleep!

It finally came to a point when he opted to get off his bed and shove his blanket aside. He made his way to the only place where everything seemed to be magical, which was far better than a dream. It is of course, the kitchen.

"Ah…" he hugged the refrigerator possessively. "If only I had someone like you always in my life, I would never ever ask for more." Smilingly opening the door to the gateway of his haven, Horo horo abruptly took what was good enough to eat. Something edible; not the kind of food Anna cooks, he told himself. _She must have put poison after she realized yesterday morning that the ref was empty. _

After a few minutes had passed with his stomach _nearly_ satisfied, he closed the door and sighed. "Now what does eating have to do with insomnia? The more cafine and sugar I take, the more I can't sleep!"

"You should have thought of that before you hogged the ref, Horo-kun." A familiar voice came from behind as the lights suddenly were switched on.

Horo horo shrieked and accidentally slipped on a pool of slippery warter, falling down on his back.

BAM! 

He wearily rubbed his nape and supported his head with his hand. He turned to see a pink-haired girl in her pj's, staring at him with her rosy eyes in shock. She took a few steps closer to him and continued, "Horo-kun! Daijobu?"

The Ainu grunted, stretching himself awkwardly. "I doubt it. You almost gave me a heart attack when I thought you were someone else!" He stood up cautiously, eyeing on the girl.

"Baka! What were you doing?!"

He sighed. "You know, it would be great if you stopped for a second and be considerate enough to help me out."

Tamamura Tamao frowned. "Right…" she helped him up on a chair.  "What are you doing here so late anyway?"

The boy fixed his gaze on the hard floor… _the _HARD floor. "I couldn't sleep so I went out."

"Really?" sarcasm was vivid in her tone.

"I swear! And I got hungry…"

"So the banquet I made for dinner wasn't even enough for you?" she asked curiously. As soon as she saw him nod with enthusiasm, her face darkened. "You are unbelievable…"

Horo horo grinned a wide grin. "A man's got to eat, you know."

Tamao sighed in exasperation, then grabbed a chair to sit beside him. "Okay…okay…"

"Convinced?" he asked, his grin unceasing. Running his eyes to the contour of the kitchen and spotting a couple of mugs and packs of instant, he turned to his companion. "Do you want to drink?"

Her face swelled. "Sorry, I don't drink--"

"No, I meant hot choco," he gestured his eyes to the mugs smilingly, telling Tamao to help out. Understanding this, she _generously_ walked towards the mugs and began stirring up some of the chocolate.

"Thanks Tamao."

She smiled at herself. "Hai, hai…"

As Horo horo looked around the house, his attention was then caught by the window, revealing the snow outside. He loved the snow, epecially during late at night. It reminded him about his home and how he used to stare eagerly out the window of his house just to see the snowflakes descend beautifully.

"Here you go," Tamao handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks…" he took a sip, then turned back to the window. "Ne, Tamao."

"Hai?"

"Did you notice the snow?" he spoke softly.

The prophet blinked, then followed his gaze outside through the glass window. A smile spread across her face in the sight of the snow as she placed down her mug and walked closer to it, pressing her hands against the cold windowpane. "Yuki…" she said in a lowly voice.

"Tamao?" His gentle voice startled her.

She turned to him. "Hai, Horo-kun?"

He smiled. "Do you want to talk about anything? Anything at all, that's fine with me." He sat on the couch comfortably. "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Hiding an audible shade of pink in her cheeks, she sat next to the Ainu, a bit surprised of his offer. "S-Sure."

The boy grinned sheepishly. "I'm not so good in putting up a topic though…"

"Well, you can start by talking about yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "What's there to talk about myself? I'm your everyday next-door-neighbor-type who---"

"—eats a lot and never thinks of the cook," she cut in wryly. "Really now, you are."

Horo pouted. "That isn't very nice." He sighed in exasperation. "And you're the goody-two-shoes shy and I'm-so-blushy-blushy type," he said laughingly.

This, of course, caused her to blush…profusely. "Horo-kun!!"

"Hey! Who started it, huh?" he shot back, enjoying the flushing Tamao. Playfully patting her head, he continued, "Gomen. You're just so cute when you're all blushy." Horo grinned. "You're even more red than your strawberry syrup."

"S-Sou?"

"Yep!" he exclaimed, grinning even wider. "And you've got to toughen up a little. Stand up for yourself and for your rights. No one has the right to push you around."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyone pushing me around?"

"Err…" the Ainu rubbed his cheek playfully. "No, but that doesn't mean you have to wait for it to come, ne?"

"Hai, Hai…" she replied wryly, rolling her eyes. "And do you suppose someone would do something dreadful to me?"

Horo looked out the window once more. "Reality check, anything can happen to you in the real world." He turned to her. "Just be prepared."

"H-Horo-kun…"

He chuckled, but there were hints of uneasiness. "Please stop looking at me in pure adoration."

"Thanks," she smiled tenderly.

"What are friends for anyway?" the boy gave her a thumbs-up.

Friends…that's all we'll ever be.

==

A few minutes had passed after silence has engulfed the room, turning it into a world of stillness. They have been watching some anime VCD's for the past hour already…

Awkward it was for both of them as they watched the snow fall unceasingly outside the household. It was cold, but being beside one another, the cold just couldn't break through the barrier that surrounded their warmth.

Forever binded by an unnoticed feeling…

"Horo-kun…" Tamao spoke, her voice faltered.

The Ainu looked down on her, watching her eyelids droop heavily as she unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Oya…sumi…"

Horo horo smiled. "You're sleeping now, aren't you? That's so unfair, leaving me here," he teased.

"I'll be…right here…"

And that was all it took to reassure him. _Right here… how many times have I told you that? _He watched her fade beside him, tenderly breathing through her small nostrils.

It turned out to be a bad sign for Horo horo that the next day, he was going to be so weary and tired, since, it was already past 3 am already. Still, he _thanked_ the Great Spirits for insomnia, that inability to sleep. For one brief moment, he had Tamao by his side.

At least he had her once.

Smoothing his hand through her rosy hair, he couldn't ask for anything more as he beamed with delight.

"Tamao…boku no taisetsu no hito."

======

**_It's hard to hold on to something that you know would never be yours. And any way you think of, you just have to let go and face the fact that while some good things never last, some don't even start._**

End.

======

I told you it was short. When I reached the middle, my brain stopped working already! Gaaah! If I have the chance to edit this one-shot, I will… PROMISE.

Dakara, review onegai desu!


End file.
